


night terrors.

by hypnias



Series: Sorrows, Tales and Golden Apples [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Night Terrors, Other, Psychological Torture, Verbal Abuse, bottling up emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: Ares and Enyo walk all around Greece, having the feeling of neglect. While traveling, Enyo experiences nightmares.





	1. traveling twins.

Two twins walking all over Greece to find somewhere warm. They hated what life did to them. Out casted by family, it’s like they look right through them. Ares threw temper tantrums, while Enyo was the more calm twin during exile. Their older sister was in charge of watching over the two to make sure they don’t cause any kind of destruction. 

They were only 13 years old, they didn’t need they’re older sister to always watch over them. Ares had the appear of any other village boy, his dark brown hair touched the middle of his back, sporting a headband. Enyo had an interesting look to her, she wore a dress with a good portion of the back of her hair shaved.

Ares and Enyo sat on a hill, looking up at the skies. Ares was wondering about something, on why they got kicked out. Were they on punishment? Did they do something wrong? Was it their fault? Did their parents just.. hate them? These were questions Ares wanted to know. 

Later that night, they sheltered themselves in a small barn and slept for the night. As Ares was having good dreams, Enyo was visited by one of the Oneiroi, Phobetor. It looked like she was having a nightmare. It was of her parents and Ares. 

“Come on, Enyo let’s play outside.” Ares spoke. “Mama and Papa are fighting again.” He starts to tug her arm a bit. She then looks at her parents, Hera looking down at her daughter, while Zeus was playing no attention to her.

“Enyo, go play.” Hera spoke softly to her. 

Then another scene plays as Ares and Athena were playing some type of game. Enyo just wanted to watch, Ares looked at her. 

“I’ll play with you after Athena and me finish, now go away.” Ares says to Enyo.

Enyo just glares at him, and turns away and starts to walk away. Athena gave Ares a look. 

“Why did you tell her to leave?” Athena asked. “We could have used some more company.” 

Ares just shrugged, they may have been twins, but Ares never could really understand Enyo that well. But Enyo could understand Ares a lot better. Enyo was walking around the palace. It was a nice quiet summer, mother’s doves were flying freely, Apollo was on his chariot doing his daily thing. But this peacefulness came to a sudden halt. She could hear moaning, from her parents’ room. It sounded like a woman’s moan. Enyo thought of it being she was in trouble. She opens the door, then looks to find her father and another woman. 

The couple stopped and looked at her. The woman looked away in shame, while Zeus just gives her daggers. Enyo’s eyes widened, the infidelity, the unfaithfulness; she noticed Zeus starting to get up. She turned the other way and tried to run, but Zeus had a firm grip on her wrist. It felt like knives were stabbing her wrists, they were painful. 

“Tell a soul about this, and i’ll do the same to you.” 

Enyo’s eyes widened, and started to full up with tears. It was like he was dragging her inside the room and throwing her on the bed. No Hera, no Ares in sight, all she saw was Zeus twisted smirk. As she felt something go inside her, her eyes open. It was daytime. Ares had been trying to wake her up for about 15 minutes. 

Ares just hugs her tight. She felt him shaking, he got scared. Enyo hugs him back. He helps her up, and they begin their travels. Enyo just looks back at the barn, what an awful nightmare..


	2. cold sweat.

Ever since the nightmare in the barn, Enyo has been awfully quiet. It was starting to worry Ares, as he nudged her on her shoulder. Enyo looks at her brother. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

Enyo just nods. It had been about a few months since Enyo took silence on that dreadful day. Ares didn’t like it, he missed talking to his sister. Enyo stops by a near stream for some fresh water, she looks at her reflection and sighed. The reflection in the water soon turned into her father, Zeus. He had the twisted smile on his face. 

Enyo had sprang into action and threw the rock at the reflection making it go away. She scooted away from the stream that man was horrifying to look at. Ares looks over to see if she’s okay, Enyo looks away for a bit. 

She gets up and leaves. She had to get herself together, this was going to be a long day, While in Thebes, and the two children did not have any money to fall back on. So as they saw people buying their food and their stomachs were growling. Ares and Enyo looked at each other and nod as they go up to the man selling food. The man took one look at them and glared, this man has dealt with these types of kids.

“Scram, you brats!” the man bellows. “I’ve seen all kind of thieves like you here! Hey! I found them!”

Ares and Enyo were soon surrounded by other merchants, they looked angry at them. Other on goers were just staring at the two children, then guards came and was about to grab them both. A guard felt a stinging pain on his hand as it was smack swiftly back a stick. It looked like a young lady, no older than sixteen to eighteen years of age. She looked sternly at the merchants, having her staff out. The young girl was ashamed of them all, she then look at the twins, then at the men. The girl smirks, and pushes the twins away.

As soon as three got out of the crowd, another man yelled out that his food was missing. It was the girl’s fault, she looks back at the twins and tells them to run as fast as they could. The girl gives them the bag of steamy food and they took off. Ares had stopped as he looked back the girl, he wanted to know who she was. Enyo looks back to see Ares had stopped. She yanks his toga, wondering what is he doing? Ares takes his toga back and began to yell at the girl,

“Hey!” Ares cried. “Who are you?”

The girl looked back at then as she fought off with middle aged men, she smacked then with her staff and laughed as they were making a hasty retreat. The girl approaches them, with her hand out. She smiled at them.

“I’m Hyacinthie.” She dusted herself off.

Ares fell in love with her, she wore an old rugged up toga, it had slight tears but it was still durable. Her long black hair, tan skin a bit roughed up from fighting, and her beautiful amber eyes. As Ares and Hyacinthie were talking away Enyo was holding on to the food and feeling a bit left out. Enyo just rolls her eyes, she sat by the shady trees. The twin sets the food down somewhere safe, she looked up at the top of the trees and the shadow of the big tree. This was relaxing to Enyo, she actually formed a smile on her lips. Something nice, cool breeze from the sun. She breathed in and out and rested her eyes for a bit.

Enyo then wakes up back at the Palace on Olympus, she was looking around the palace. Nobody in site, well nobody except her father. Zeus sat on this throne, his eyes looked sunk in, and he was looking down at Enyo.

“No Ares, no Hera in site.” Zeus spoke. “What did I tell you if you told a single soul about what you witnessed?”

The sky god stepped forwarded to Enyo, the war goddess was stepping back in fear of making her father angry. She threw a spear at him, no effect he caught it and snapped the weapon in half. He was getting closer, she then turned away to start running from the monster. She ran and ran, but to no effect as he took an appearance of a bull and chased her down the hall of the throne room. She ran to her old room, she found Ares inside her room, her eyes widened as she grabbed Ares.

“Ares! Please help me!” Enyo cried. “Father is acting like himself again whenever he wants to having intercourse!”

Ares was no responsive.

“Ares! Fucking answer me!” Enyo was crying. “I’m going to have my virginity taken by force! Help me!”

Ares still did not speak. He then turned around to Enyo, Enyo’s eyes were full of tear when she saw only her father’s eyes. The boy soon shapeshifted back in normal form, Zeus. Enyo screams as she tried to run away. Zeus strikes her in the face with the palm of his hand, Enyo landed on the ground. The poor girl tried to get up, but Zeus grabs her and starts to rip her clothes off. Enyo’s breasts were exposed he grabs one of them as he slowly had his member rub against her clit. Enyo shivers at the slightest feel, she was starting to tear up, and so Zeus was about to slowly slides himself inside her, Enyo lets out a scream. She wakes up, in tears; it was nighttime.

Ares was holding her closes, they were in a barn, a big time. But something was different there were more kids around their age, sleeping. Enyo looks around, these kids were the same like that girl she met. Enyo took one step outside to get a breather, she slides on the wall of the barn. The twin starts to tear up, why was her father like this? Why did he constantly have make her live in constant fear? Enyo just wanted to know what she did wrong, she then heard someone chuckling.

Enyo looked over, there was a man of pale skin, jet black hair, and his body had somewhat of a malnourished feature. His eyes glowing red and black wings just flapping, Enyo stares up.

“W-Who the fuck are you?” Enyo asked, she was scared.

“Well, I guess you can say I’m the one giving you those nightmares.” The man smirked at her. “They call me the god of nightmares, but by brothers call me Phobetor.”


	3. enyo's revenge.

“God of nightmares?” Enyo looks at him with disbelief. “So it’s been fucking you that’s been giving me these terrible dreams?!”

Enyo was angry, so angry that she had to go through what she sent threw the past two nights. She look at the man, all he did was smirk at her. She balled her hand up into a fist and runs towards him, trying to strike a punch.

“This was complete fucking horse shit!” Enyo striking punches and Phobetor just dodging and laughing.

The sounds of Enyo screaming in anger and the man’s laughter woke up Ares. The boy rubbed his eye and slowly went to go see what was going on outside. It was having a hard time going back to sleep. Enyo performs a war cry and strikes a punch as the god. 

Phobetor stumbles back from the punch, blood drips from his nose and mouth. He just stood there, nothing happened after about five seconds. All he did was just laugh and laugh, Enyo just has her stance ready for another beating. They both noticed that the door to the barn started to open, they both look at each other.

“Not bad, child.” The man hissed at her, “Maybe next time we’ll meet.”

The god fades away into the night, Enyo’s eyes widened at him just disappearing like that. She then just slams her fists into the dirt, screaming in anger again, this startled Ares.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Enyo cursed bitterly.

Ares just looked at her with concern. Enyo just looks at Ares, and then looks down, she slowly got up and just sat at the tree, and stared at the moon. As she saw the moon all she heard was the laughter of Phobetor. She growled as her eyes turned a bloody red.

“Phobetor..” she says through her teeth, “I swear..”

“I’m coming for you.”

The images of the god, her father, and everything that’s every crossed her just makes her blood boil. Her hands we restarting to bleed from gripping them so tight. She stands up and look at the moon with her bloody red eyes, out of midair her weapon was summoned, her sword and shield. She looks at Ares, she smirks.

“Come brother.” Enyo spoke. “We’ve got work to do.”

Ares looks at Enyo with shock. He didn’t know what was going, but he smirked at the spirit of war she had inside her. He took his helmet, and started to follow his sister.


End file.
